


Home

by LifeAsTrash



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, Swearing, mild violence, new to this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeAsTrash/pseuds/LifeAsTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco, Thatch and Namur are sent to pick something up from Garp in the east blue, they don't expect what they get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, This is my first story if it's good, not good only alright please tell me I will except any criticism. Thank you for taking the time to read this.

The east blue was the weakest sea, he didn’t know what kind of business pops had in this sea but he knew it had something to do with Garp the fist. It was a waste of time in Marco’s opinion, once the marines caught wind that they were in this sea there would be battleships all over the place. Even if it is only him, Thatch and Namur who had come to collect whatever pops had agreed to look after for Garp. 

As Marco could see what he knew to be grey terminal come into view, he could tell Thatch as close to exploding with pent up energy. 

“This place is a dump!” Thatch should when the entirety of grey terminal was revealed to them.

Marco couldn’t help but agree in the time that they had docked they had witnessed four muggings, five stabbings and at least 3 murders. This was a dumping ground, where the nobles in the city of Goa dumped their trash, not only the rubbish but the people they considered trash as well. This is what disgusted him about nobles they did whatever they wanted and never had to think about the consequences of what they did because other people cleared it up for them. He was brought out of his thoughts when he caught sight of the hulking form of Garp. The man always was an imposing figure, too bad he had such a ridiculous personality, there were stories about what that man had done for some rice crackers.

“So you’re the brats whitebeard sent to pick up the thinks I want him to look after” Garp seemed nothing like his usual self, instead of the goofy and loud man they all remembered he seemed tense and twitchy. Without another word he turned and started to walk towards the mountain. 

They had made it about half way up the mountain when a noise caught there attention. It sounding like a scream that was getting closer. What Marco did not expect was for a kid to come flying through the sky heading straight for Garp. The kid was on a crash course with Garp but he didn’t look too bothered by it.   
Just before the kid make contact with Garp he snatched the child out the air and held him in his arms.   
The child now Marco got a better look at him was wearing a straw hat that looked really familiar. Now that he thought about it, it looked really similar to the one that red haired asshole use to wear. 

“Aaaaahhhhhhhh grandpa what are you doing here?” the kid screamed, wait. Grandpa. This kid was Garp’s grandson. 

“Luffy, where are your brothers?” Garp asked bringing the kid up to eye level, but just when the kid had opened his mouth two more kids appeared from the bushes. 

“Old man what the hell are you doing here? And who the fuck are they?” the kid with freckles asked pointing a rusty pipe at us.   
The one in the top hat smacked him over the head with the pipe in his hands “Ace that’s rude remember your lessons” the freckles kid continued to scowl at us but after a while he bowed his head “Nice to meet you I’m ace” 

“Hello my name is Sabo” the kid with a top hat said, but now they got a good look at him they could see the kid had a scar on his face over his left eye, it was lucky he could still see out of that eye. Now Marco looked at them all they looked nothing alike, the two dark haired kid could pass for brothers however he didn’t think that they were blood related, but who was he to question this he and his siblings weren’t related by blood but rather the mutual love and family they gained from being with pops.

“Ace, Sabo, Luffy it’s not safe for you to be here anymore so you’re gonna have to go with these gentlemen, they work for whitebeard it will be the safest place for you now” the two older kid looked like they couldn’t believe the words where coming out of the lunatics mouth, while the younger brat just looked confused, like nothing Garp had said had penetrated his skull. Even the whitebeard pirates looked shocked or as shocked as Marco’s face could look. 

“However I will be coming to get you at some point so don’t get any thoughts of being pirates in your heads” the glare on the man’s face was meant to drive home his point however the smallest kid, Luffy his mind supplied for him, stood up in his grandpa’s arms.

“I don’t want to be a pirate” The whitebeard pirates could help but be a little offended by the comment and by the look and the kids brothers faces they hadn’t expected him to say that either. Luffy’s face broken into a smile that Marco was convinced had to be painful as he shouted “I WILL BE KING OF THE PIRATES” 

Once again the whitebeard pirates were shocked these kids were supposed to be marine brats, and one of them was shouting about being pirate king.   
In response to the outburst Garp dropped the kid on his head, who landed face down on the floor. Marco could tell Thatch was about to ask if the kid was ok but not even a second later the kid sprang up and ran to hide behind his brothers, Who look ready to take on the marine vice-admiral to defend their brother. 

Marco couldn’t believe pops had agreed to this, he had agreed to take these brats onto the ship and take responsibility for them for what is likely to be a long time. It didn’t really surprise him that Garp had come up with the idea that his kids would be safe with pirates. However he was questioning pops thinking when he agreed to this request.

As if pops could sense his doubt the transponder snail in his pocket started to ring.


End file.
